Who Can I Save?
by Moonlight1blue
Summary: -Water. Earth. Fire. Air.Long ago, the four districts live together in harmony. Then everything changed when the equalists attacked. Only the avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but the equalists got rid of him. They started this game, the hunger games as punishment to us benders and non benders defying them.- Not a love story between Kataraxhaymitch, so dont worry
1. Chapter 1

Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

Long ago, the four districts live together in harmony. Then everything changed when the equalists attacked. Only the avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but the equalists were always one step ahead. They found ways to brainwash the avatar and cut off all of his connection to the spirit world, and one day he just vanished.

A hundred years past and the equalists formed a new country called Panem. It was decided that instead of killing off all benders, there would be something called the hunger games. Every year during summer, the equalists would travel to each of the four districts from the capitol and choose two people to fight in that years hunger games. They always pick one bender and one non-bender from each district. The first district they visit is fire, then earth, then water. Air used to be the last, but twenty years ago they rebooted, and the capitol killed them off. Some people believe that the Avatar was never born into the water district and will never return, but I believe he'll come back. I believe he'll save us from this nightmare.

My name is Katara. I have one brother named Sokka, and my father named Hakoda. We live together in the water district. Our district is the smallest of all the others and never wins in the hunger games. Everyone here is poor and weak; we barely get by as it is.

My brother, father and i live together in our small old house. My mother died when i was only eight years old, and ever since then my dad hasn't been the same. It's been six years since then and in that time I'd stepped into her shoes and took on the role she played. My brother and I learned to hunt, although it's illegal because you're leaving district grounds. But really, we had no other choice. My father stopped hunting and really just sat around all day. He had lost all hope like many others. I wish i could have faith in him and believe he would one day return to the loving father I once knew, but i can't.

So i learned to deal with it. Every day my brother and i go out and hunt for game. He's very skilled at setting traps and I'm skilled with shooting an arrow. I could take a buck out in total darkness. My brother also makes weapons, his favorite being his trusty boomerang. We usually enjoy our hunting trips, but this particular trip wasn't all that great. And that was because it was my first year my name would be entered for the hunger games drawing later today.

"I'm sure it will be totally fine," Sokka assured me, and himself.

I swallowed hard and raised my arrow to shoot at a wild turkey. I didn't want to agree with him because I felt that that would jinx it. I pulled back and close one eye, aiming for the turkey. Once I was sure I had it, I fired.

The arrow made a clean slice and i ran over to examine the catch. "Nice," Sokka said. "Now let's get it to the hob before the peacekeepers get here."

The hob was practically the black market in the water district. Because we were so low on peacekeepers, it's managed to stay open all these years. My brother and I often take our game there and sell or trade it.

We made our way over there quickly and were greeted by greasy sue. She always had her booth set up and was selling her homemade delicious food. She isn't only a chef, though, she is the woman who taught me to use my water bending techniques to heal, which often came in handy. Most water benders aren't able to heal, but i was lucky enough to have the talent.

"I see you've 'found' a turkey," she grinned. "That would be mighty delicious in my soup."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few gold coins. I smiled and happily handed over the turkey. "Thank you," I said.

"Anytime, dear... Now you two hurry on up, the hobs gotta close up before everyone arrives," she said.

Sokka and i bowed respectfully as you should do to your elders and quickly ran home. You're supposed to look as nice as possible for the hunger games drawing, so we had to get ready.

I ran to the bathroom and began braiding my hair into my usual long braid, then decided to do something different. I braided my hair all around into a beautiful arrange of braids, something my mother had taught me to do. Of course, i still had my usual hair loopies that I always sported. It was my way of standing out from everyone; my way of saying I wasn't the same. Everyone here in the water district has tan skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. Of course they all have unique shades, it's still overwhelming. I mean, some of us have light skin or pitch black hair or even brown eyes, but most don't. I was always so envious of the mayor's daughter, Yue, because she has such beautiful white hair. She's my brother's age, 15, and we talk quite a bit. My brother has a huge crush on her. She's very, very sick and no one knows why. It makes me very sad because she's like a sister to me.

I hurried through the rest of my routine, choosing my favorite parka to wear and slipping on warm boots. It was always cold here in the water district, the temperature never rising about 35 degrees.

I walked downstairs and met my father and brother. "You look beautiful," my father said.

"Thanks," was all I managed from the nerves.

Sokka had fixed his hair and put on nicer clothes. He smiled at me nervously and grabbed my arm. I was so nervous that I clung to him tightly, and he led us all to the town square. All of the teenagers like me and Sokka were standing in line waiting to get their blood drawn and thumbs stamped. I stood at the end of the girl's line and prayed that it moved slowly. Of course it didn't. In a matter of minutes it was my turn and I nervously pulled up my sleeve so they could draw blood. The man did it quickly and efficiently, then ushered me to leave the line.

I was guided to a section with all the other female tributes-to-be and sat beside an older, calmer girl.

"You're Katara, right?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I answered shakily.

She smiled a little and patted my hand. I immediately recognized her as a girl from my class.

"Good luck," she said.

I smiled a little and looked to see who just sat next to me. I was relieved to see Yue right there. She smiled at me warmly.

"I have something for you," she whispered.

I raised an eyebrow at her curiously. She said nothing but reached into her pocket and pulled out a familiar looking necklace. I recognized it as my mothers and realized I had left it at her house the night before.

I smiled with happiness and took the necklace from her. "Thank you so much, I can't believe I forgot it!" I said cheerfully. I tied the necklace on and stroked it gently remembering my mother.

I snapped back to reality when i hear Effie trinkets annoying, snobby voice on the microphone. I looked up and saw her happily waving. I rolled my eyes. She was the representative for our pathetic district. She was the one who guided us through training and meetings before the games, and she obviously wasn't any help at all.

"Welcome to this year's 74th annual hunger games. As you all know, two tributes will be chosen. We will pick a female first, and if she is a bender we will chose a male non bender from this bucket," she announced, pointing to a blue bucket. She pointed to another bucket, "and if she's a non-bender we'll chose from the male bender bucket. Therefore, we will have one bender and non-bender, unless someone volunteers, then we may end up having two benders or two non-benders."

Like that would happen. No one in our district ever volunteers, unlike the other two districts. Sometimes the earth district had volunteers, but it's the fire district that always has volunteers. That's because they have something called the fire ferrets, a team of people training for the games, even though you're not supposed to. The capitol lets it slide because it's more entertaining for them to have more dynamic players instead of a bunch of wimps.

"The two tributes will then be trained by their mentor, in this case that would be Haymitch. After their two weeks of training they will begin the hunger games, and will no longer be a team. As we all know, only one person will return as the victor. It is a fight to the death between all the tributes," Effie said happily.

I shuddered at those words and wondered why kind of crazy messed up people said stuff like that with a smile.

"Now, without further ado, I will begin the drawings for this year's 74th hunger games. Happy hunger games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor," she said gleefully.

She stuck her hand in the basket and fished around for a long few minutes, making faces every now and then as if she were searching for the perfect paper. After a few minutes, she smiled and pulled out a paper. She opened it very slowly and grinned before speaking.

"Yue Marciato," she said cheerfully.

I looked over at Yue, whose eyes were wide with fear. Everyone gasped, including me. We all knew what would happen to her. She was so sick and weak; we knew she would never make it.

"Yue Marciato, where are you dear?" Effie asked.

The guards noticed everyone looking at her as grabbed her by the arms, lifting her and forcing her to stumble forwards towards the stage.

I couldn't help it, I couldn't watch this happen. I knew what i had to do. I stood up and screamed, "Yue!" Causing everyone to turn and stare at me. I ran after her only to be pushed back by more peacekeepers. I then decided to do what I knew was right.

"I volunteer!" I shrieked, "I volunteer as tribute!"

Even more people gasped and I noticed Sokka shaking his head in disbelief. He had tears in his bright blue eyes and i realized i did, too.

"Oh my, a volunteer… how exciting!" Effie stated. "Well, come on up here, dear."

I obeyed and robotically made my way up the stairs and to the stage beside Effie. She put her arm around me and smiled. "Tell me, dear, what is your name?" She asked.

I leaned toward the microphone and said with a hoarse voice, "Katara Everdeen."

"I presume that girl is your sister?" Effie asked.

I shook my head slowly. "My friend," I said quietly.

Effie smiled hugely. "How sweet! Well, let us move on. Time to pick a boy. Tell me, dear, are you a bender?" She asked.

I nodded. She grinned and walked over to the bucket. This time she did not spend much time picking the name, and I wish she'd had.

"Oh my," she said in astonishment. "Interesting."

She looked up and smiled, showing her perfect pearly whites. "Sokka Everdeen."

I let out a cry and realized what just happened. In the few seconds of him walking up to the stage I realized something else. Either I or my brother is going to die, maybe both. I can't save everyone...


	2. Chapter 2

Once the tributes are picked they have two hours to visit before they leave. We were all ushered to different rooms and sat there until a visitor came. My first visitor was Yue, of course. She was in tears but very grateful.

"I can't believe you did this for me," she sobbed, wrapping her arms around me.

Even though her parents had more money than most people in town, it was clear that they were often too busy for her. No one ever really paid her that much attention or did kind things for her, so this really took her by surprise.

"Don't cry," I said shakily.

She wiped her tears away and sat on the chair across from me. "I don't have that long to visit, but there's something I need to tell you," she said.

I nodded for her to go on. "When I was little, I was even worse off than I am now. I was born quiet; I never cried. My mother and father knew I was going to die," she began. "No one knew what was wrong with me, and everyone had given up hope… except one person."

I was confused, but waited for her to continue. "You're mother, Katara. She asked my parents if she could take me to a pond in the woods that she claimed had magical powers. My parents we're very fond of your mother and trusted her, so they let her take me, despite the dangers.

"This pond holds two links to the spirit world, and the only reason they haven't been wiped out is because they are the ocean and moon spirits. Without them, we wouldn't be able to survive. She took me to the pond and gently lowered me into the water, hoping it would heal me," she now had a small smile on her face.

"But instead of the water healing me, the moon spirit swam over to me and touched my hair, turning it white. After that, I opened my eyes for the first time in my whole two months and started crying," she finished.

My eyes widened with shock. I believed her, but I couldn't believe no one ever told me about it before. "That's… amazing," I said.

She nodded. "And it was all thanks to your mother, Katara," she said.

"She was amazing… but why are you telling me this now?" I asked.

"Katara, you're just like her. You're strong, motivated, determined, and smart. She always listened to her heart and did what was right, and you need to do the same thing. You need to win this, Katara, for me. For your father… for the district," she pushed.

My eyes went wide. She was asking me to do something that I knew I couldn't do. If I won, then that meant… Sokka would die. I can't let that happen; I _won't _let it happen. But I also know that he's thinking the same thing, and that I would have to outsmart him if I was going to keep him alive.

"I'll…" two peacekeepers opened the door.

"Time's up," one said, grabbing Yue by the arm.

"Good luck, Katara!" she shouted nervously.

I swallowed hard and managed to smile a little before they dragged her out. I crossed my arms tightly and managed to hold back more tears. It was now all beginning to sink in. Yue was chosen as tribute. I volunteered to save her. Sokka was also chosen, we're going to have to fight each other. One of us is going to die; I'm going to do my best to make that one be me. I realized I would never see Yue again. I would never see my house again. I would never go hunting in the woods with Sokka again. I would never go to the hob and trade what I caught for whatever greasy Sue had that day. In just a few weeks, I would never see anything but the arena again.

I jumped a little when the door opened and I saw my father there, standing in front of two peacekeepers. I figured he'd already seen Sokka, and now he was coming to see me. I wondered how this all was affecting him, knowing his two kids would be sent away to fight to the death, and one of us, possibly both, would never return. He'd already lost his wife, and now his kids.

"Katara," he whispered. I could tell he was about to cry.

"Dad, listen to me… you need to stay strong," I ordered.

He began to sob, and I hugged him tightly, tears falling down my face. "I need you to stay strong, dad. You have to do me a favor," I pulled away and put my hands on either of his shoulders.

"Anything," he said quietly.

I swallowed hard. "I need you to hunt," I whispered. "And every day you do, take it to the hob and sell it. That will keep you alive. I need you to check on Yue every day, because she's usually home alone and sometimes gets very sick. Take care of her, dad."

He nodded quickly and hugged me again. "You remind me so much of Kya," he whispered.

He always told me this, and I knew it bothered him in a way. I looked almost exactly like my mother, and I could tell it hurt him to see me sometimes because he wanted to forget about what happened to her. I tried not to let it get to me; I wanted to forget, also. We all wanted to forget…

"Whatever happens, I love you," I said through tears.

"I love you too," he whispered.

He didn't stop hugging me until the peacekeepers came back, and I didn't protest. I knew this was the last time I would ever see him.

They dragged him out of the room, just like they did to Yue. He was my last visitor, and for the next hour I sat alone and cried. I thought of my mother and what she would do in this situation. It didn't take me that long to figure it out; she would save the people she loved. That's exactly what I intended on doing. I begin wondering what I was going to do in the arena, but then changed my thoughts to something else. I didn't want to think about it as much as I didn't have to; I wanted to keep the last thing I had that they could never take from me… my freedom to think freely.

After the hour was up, the peacekeepers came for me. I robotically followed them to the train that we would be living on for the next few days while traveling to the capitol. I shuddered at that thought.

Once we got to the train, I was greeted by an overly ecstatic Effie. "Well hello, dear!" she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. "Let me show you to your room."

I followed her through what I was guessing to be a dining room and to a large hallway. She walked over to a large, metal door and opened it. She smiled at me. "Go on, check it out. There's clothes for you in the dresser, you're going to want to change; it's much warmer in here."

I had to admit that it was pretty hot in my furry water district clothing, so I walked inside and opened the dresser. Effie was practically gleaming when she said, "I hope you like it. Come to the dining hall in about an hour; dinner will be ready then."

She shut the door and I hear her clonking heels walking away. I didn't understand how people from the capitol dress the way they do… they dye their skin, hair, get tattoos, wear weird make up, weird clothes, weird shoes, weird… everything.

I skimmed through the dresser and smiled when I saw a water tribe kimono and loose pants. I quickly put it on and grabbed a pair of comfortable looking boots that sat beside the dresser. After putting them on, I finally looked around my room.

It was a pale blue, like the water district colors. The bed was very, very large. I had never slept in a real bed before, and it was hard to believe I would be sleeping in something so lavish and beautiful. There was a huge mirror on the wall, except that it wasn't really a mirror. It showed my reflection, yes, but the background was something else. It was a beautiful waterfall. I was so captured by it, because it was somehow flowing. I put my hand against the mirror and it suddenly changed scenes. I pulled my hand away and looked at what was now a gorgeous sunset.

I had to admit, this room was pretty amazing. But I still wished I was back home with my brother and father. I sighed and opened a door, wondering what it was to. It was a large, nicely decorated bathroom. Inside was a huge bathtub, a full length mirror, a sink and toilet, all things I've never had before.

I was still looking around when someone knocked on my door. "Uh, come in," I said shakily, scared to see who it was.

My brother opened the door and ran over to me. "Katara, are you alright?" he asked, hugging me tightly.

"I'm fine," I lied. "How are you?"

He shrugged unhappily. "I hate it here," he said.

"Yeah," I agreed. No matter how nice it was, I hated it too.

He sat down on my bed. "I can't believe this all happened," he said, "it just hasn't sunk in yet."

I sat down beside him. "I know, it's so crazy," I agreed.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked sadly.

I looked at him and decided what I should say. "We're going to try and win," I stated.

"But only one of us can win, Katara," he said.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and sighed. "Then we're just gonna have to figure that one out, aren't we?"

I knew who I wanted to win, and I knew he was going to try and keep me alive, just like I would do to him. This was going to be very, very hard, but I knew it was what my mother would do, and she always did the right thing. Besides, there was no way I could live without Sokka, the only solution was that I die so he could come back home.


End file.
